Crimson Night
by TheConsultingSH
Summary: This is a vampire story. Not sure why I have to put a catergory for this story...but I ain't going to argue. Well this is a yaoi fanfiction of OC/OC.


OOC: This is a random character from a dream I have, it's a vampire type of story. Similar to Twilight but not like all depressing or going to go kill myself type of deal to that certain degree. This is a yaoi fanfiction.

Brilliant crimson red colored eyes illuminated the pitch darkness, the sound of chains rattling against the ground. _Drip...drip...CLUNK!...drip drip..._ The sound repeated every few times, blood running down his hand from his wrist, the shackles needles digging into his flesh.

The sound came to silence for a few long seconds before a soft thunk of flesh contacting against floor. Chained, trapped inside a dark room. Rasping breathing interrupted the eerie silence. "Hello?" His voice was hoarse and dry, licking his lips cringing for thirst. The thirst for blood. He closed his eyes of the remaining memory before being dragged here.

_He looked up to his best friend, his first friend he had that was same as he was, a vampire. They traveled and fought together._

But on one unlucky day they sought out to kill the leader of the eastern Coven. They suspected there is 5 of them members but they were wrong. They can handle 5-7 vampires in a fight but this was like an entire army of them.

His friend got killed and ripped into pieces before his eyes. He flee, he ran and ran till they given up on chasing him. That's the same day received his powers.

"I can become practically mortal like, able to bleed and bruise, eat and everything. Though my skin never feels warm to the touch, always remaining freezing. Have to drink blood every 2-3 weeks to keep this form up." He wrote down in a paper of the words he has spoken.

He wondered into Blood Guldge Coven, a ruthless, torturing, and place no one wants to be unless you ask for death. He was ambushed from behind and knocked out. They thought he was mortal by his heartbeat but when they drained of blood, he remained alive, beating heart that seems to pump no blood out.

They locked him in a pitch dark room, chained up with needles in the shackles to tear into his flesh if he fought in his weak state.  


He was sitting there in silence for awhile, he lost all his blood but he remained alive. They are unable to die at all but without blood he just a weak vampire ready to be torn apart by whatever coming doom.

He turned his powers off, finding it unimportant to him at this time.

He wasn't sure how many hours has passed, it felt like few minutes when something happened. The sound door grinding against the ground opening, the soft battering sound of feet against ground, which gradually grew into soft claps then clunks. He looked up clueless of what is going on.

He was released from the shackled, his arm was held with a tight grip being dragged against the ground. "Up! On your feet now!" The deep male voice growled down at him. He lifted his weak legs, forcing himself to stand despite the weakness. He felt his back jabbed being pushed forward. He moves forward, following the footstep that was in front of him. They can see! So there must be a vampire that is purposely blinding his sight.

He was pushed down by his shoulder into a chair, someone spoke a word able to see. He squinted allowing the light adjust to his eyes. He could hear cheering sound somewhere, a crowd? An audience? He was not sure. He looked up towards a vampire soldier who shoved chest plate armor and single hilt sword. "Put it on now!" He ordered.

He puts the armor on obediently, it was uncomfortable against his tall musculin body. He held the hilt of the sword in his hand. He was pulled up to his feet, pushed towards the doors. The door opened, revealing the outside light with people cheering in the crowds. He realized he is victim to be in the arena.

That was his punishment, fight or die.

He looks over his shoulder which the soldier glares, he swallows nervously before walking through the wide tunnel nearing the center of the arena with his apparent opponent across from him.

His opponent was a 5 inches taller then him, much lean and built for agility. This one looked strong and well fed for a vampire. Weak against strong, a disadvantage for him. He took in deep breathes, exhaling out through his pale lips trembling slightly.

He looked up to see the leader of the Blood Guldge Coven, who stood and spoke. "Today! We will give a death match of the prisoner and our finest warrior! Who shall win this fight? The prisoner who might seek freedom or become part our coven? We well see! Begin!" She shouted.

He looked up seeing his opponent, Swifter, was his opponent name, charging right at him with quick speed. He gasp before leaping and dodging the attack, he swung his sword around which clashed against metallic that rung the air. He felt it vibrate through his arm and very bone. His eyes wide as he stares at Swifter with fear.

Swifter met his gaze, no fear in his eyes but a smirk played at his lips. He swallows harshly, they were just pushing against each other. "What is your name prisoner to know the one I have slain." He said. "Adxore Dante." He said hastily, he leaps out to the side and going backwards trying to absorb his surroundings. Swifter chased after him, it was like cat and mouse.

Adxore wished he could shed tears but unable to, if he goes in his mortal form, it'll be more risky. He didn't want to die, not today or ever! He is not weak! He not defenseless! He thought with rage and anger fueling him. He went around the pillar, feeling some renewal energy. "I will not lose to the likes of you!" He said as the sword bursted into flames as swung it across Swifter's lower chest which he heard a gasp from the crowd. He raised his sword which was still on fire as he sliced off Swifter's head and limbs, leaving 7 pieces of the body of the ground.

He collapsed onto his knees, dropping his sword with one hand on the ground. He gasped for air, coughing loudly against the ground. He wasn't sure where that power came from, was it magic? He thought. Was magic an ability able vampire to use? He thought to himself, panting heavily.

He pushed himself on the ground and looked towards the leader who stared in horror yet high amusement. He spoke with rasping hoarse voice. "I, Adxore Dante, won and defeated your foolish damn warrior. I am weak prisoner and I have won by the very will to survive." He called out, gasping softly.

She stood to her feet and touched the rails of the balcony. "You defeated our finest warrior, what a great shame. Though you are the victor and winner of this duel! Praise, Adxore Dante!" She shouted as the crowd roars into applause and whistles. "Now! what is your choice!? Freedom or joining out ranks!?" She demands from him.

"There is no such freedom...So my only choice is to join your ranks." He said, grabbing his sword hilt. "You are now one with the ranks! Your a member of the Blood Guldge Coven! You free to roam but we call for your need or assistance, you shall follow! Your just a private soldier in a way!" She said before gesturing the guards to get him to go some rest and dinner.

OOC: This is like modern yet ancient at the same time. Oh well but here ya go! Adxore Dante my character. :3


End file.
